


Good Vibrations

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Solo, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G-God, he was so sick. He should have never wasted his money on something so lewd, so inappropriate. He couldn’t understand what he was thinking when he picked up the sealed package, brought it to the cashier with a face as red as his hair and paid for it. It’s not like he had any intentions of using it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the first part of aominecchisdick’s prompt from tumblr. o.o Uhmm I don’t know how good this is but I already released a teaser on tumblr so there is no way I could not finish it. Haha! So uhm… Enjoy? lemme know what you think. I’ll try to finish the other two parts ASAP. I already started the second. They won’t be too long. :3

Kagami bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around the dark blue metallic object, staring at its shiny surface. His hands shook as he twisted the bottom, feeling the object begin to gently vibrate between his fingers.   
  
Kagami took a deep, shaky breath, bringing his hand up to his mouth. Biting down on his palm, he lowered the gently pulsating vibrator down to his bare chest, pressing the tip against his nipple.  
  
A surge of guilt, nervousness, and pleasure ran down his spine, causing him to shiver. He tried to calm himself, believing that he really shouldn’t be ashamed of his actions. However, it was hard to not feel an ounce of guilt when he was currently lying on his back, naked, on Aomine’s bed while the blue haired male was at work.  
  
Ever since the male began training for his career as a police officer, Kagami found himself feeling a little more lonely without Aomine’s warm body constantly wrapped around his own. Their time together was dwindling significantly. If Aomine wasn’t at work or training, he was wrapped up in blankets on the couch or in bed, sleeping, before Kagami could get him in the _mood._    
  
The cold phallic object slid across his chest to the other nipple, circling gently as Kagami closed his eyes, sinking further into the bed.   
  
It would be a lie to say that Aomine wasn’t satisfying him anymore. It wasn’t that Aomine was losing his touch. It’s just that they just weren’t… doing it anymore. On those rare occasions when Aomine isn’t too tired, he’d fuck Kagami so hard, the redhead would be satisfied for days. However, those days were becoming scarce and Kagami was becoming restless.  
  
He craved Aomine’s attention. He missed that daily affection he used to receive from him back in their high school days when they first started dating. Sometimes, he missed just caressing his skin or sitting together in the bathtub, talking about their lives as if they didn’t spend every waking moment together.  
  
He’s tried simply masturbating with his hand, imagining that it was Aomine doing all of those nasty things to him. It was enough, for a while. However, even that wasn’t enough forever. That would probably explain why he found himself in the middle of a sex shop, buying a 7 inch vibrating dildo.  
  
In all honesty, he really didn’t think he’d use it. Buying it was more a thrill for him, exciting him for doing something so… naughty? He wasn’t sure.   
  
However, after hiding it for 3 weeks, Kagami finally let his curiosity get the best of him after Aomine left again, planting gentle, loving kisses along his face and neck with firm, roaming hands as Kagami prepared breakfast and lunch for him that morning.  
  
It’s almost as if that bastard knew that he was as horny as hell and wanted to punish him for absolutely no reason.  
  
Kagami bit his palm, feeling the surface of the vibrator leave a cold trail down his stomach. The moment the tip touched his partially erect cock, Kagami tugged the vibrator away, dropping it on the bed.  
  
“No. No. No.” Kagami pressed his hands to his face, curling into a ball as his face exploded with color. “I-I can’t do this!”  
  
The vibrator whzz’d at him, gently rumbling against his bed, calling him, urging him.   
  
Kagami whined, keeping one hand over his face before reaching back with his other hand, he searched blindly for his dildo (Oh, God…)  
  
Picking it back up, he brought it back in front of his chest. Flopping on his back, Kagami reached down and cupped his forming erection, stroking himself slowly. Pressing the vibrator back to his nipple, Kagami shivered.  
  
Biting his lip, Kagami rubbed small circles around his nipple, sighing as a calming sensation flooded through his body. Taking a deep breath, he once again trailed the object down his stomach. Pumping his dick slowly, Kagami pressed his dick down against his stomach, holding on to the base.  
  
Unsure of what to do next, Kagami experimentally pressed the vibrator against the tip if his dick once more. The slight pulsation from the vibrator sent warmth up his body but otherwise, he felt nothing else. Shifting his hips uncomfortably, Kagami inhaled sharply when the vibrator pressed against the underside of the head of his dick releasing a shockwave of pleasure through his body.  
  
Kagami released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, sliding the vibrator down on his dick. Pressing the object flush against the underside of his hardened member, Kagami suddenly felt a gentle pressure building in his stomach. Breathing heavily, Kagami whined as the pleasure began to slowly build up. With the constant, gentle vibration on his dick, Kagami soon found himself wanting more.  
  
Bending his knees and bringing his feet against the bed, Kagami sucked a finger on his free hand into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the appendage. Staring down at his dick, Kagami felt his body heat up even further as he brought his slick finger down to his hole, circling it momentarily before slowly inserting his finger.  
  
A low moan rumbled in his throat. Closing his eyes, Kagami circled his fist around his dildo and his dick while letting his other finger slide in and out of his ass slowly. Twisting his finger around, Kagami searched for his prostate, wantingmore.  
  
He always wanted more.  
  
More pleasure. More attention. More gentle caresses. More wild nights, screaming beneath rock hard abs.  _More Aomine._  
  
 _“Nng… Aomine…”_  
  
Arching his back, Kagami gasped as his finger pressed firmly against his prostate, sending another surge of pleasure up his spine. Sliding his finger back out, he attacked his prostate once more, whimpering in his throat. Kagami’s fist clenched around his dick, accidentally turning the base of the vibrator that controlled the level of the vibrations. Suddenly, it began pulsing harder, making his stomach clench and his toes cures.  
  
“Oh…!”  
  
Kagami’s back arched off the bed as the pleasure built exponentially. He pumped his finger faster, however, it still wasn’t enough.   
  
It _never_ was.  
  
Removing the dildo, he turned it off just as he pulled his finger out from inside of him. The heat instantly died down, causing his body to shiver harshly. Breathing heavily, Kagami reached towards his drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. Opening the bottle, Kagami poured a generous amount onto his fingers.  
  
Pausing momentarily, Kagami stared at his fingers before glancing at the dildo.  
  
His face exploded with color. Bringing the dildo up to his slick, shaky hand, Kagami spread the lube along it’s smooth surface before adding a little bit more to ensure that it was ready. Holding the vibrator in one hand, he reached back down to his hole with his messy fingers, inserting two with little resistance.   
  
Moaning quietly, Kagami thought of all the times Aomine prepared him, stretching him with long, beautiful fingers; slowly, torturously, meticulously.  
  
Kagami wasn’t surprised when more pleasure built up in his stomach. He always loved fantasizing about Aomine. It was a wonderful way to get off.  
  
Getting comfortable once more, Kagami scissored himself, moaning every time his fingers brushed past his very responsive prostate. Luckily, the vibrator wasn’t too thick, making preparation shorter than usual (compared to preparing for Aomine’s cock of course). Removing his fingers, he wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping himself gently.   
  
He then brought the dildo back down, pressing the tip against his entrance. Closing his eyes once more, he pictured Aomine above him, circling the tip of his cock around Kagami’s tight ring of muscles before slowly pushing in, inch by inch, until he’s fully sheathed inside.  
  
Kagami moaned loudly, clenching unconsciously around the dildo. His head dropped down on the bed just as his spine arched slightly, his hips grinding into the bed. “F-fuck…”  
  
Pulling the dildo out, Kagami’s fist slid up on his dick, mimicking the dildo’s movements. Taking a deep breath, Kagami shoved the dildo back in just as he pumped down on his cock. Hot pleasure surged up his body with every thrust of his dildo and pump of his hand. In his mind, the faster Aomine thrusted, the faster his hands moved and the louder he moaned.  
  
It felt so good that Kagami completely forgot that his dildo could vibrate. It wasn’t until he gripped the base of the vibrator, trying to twist the entire object inside of him did he accidentally turn it on once again.  
  
Kagami cried out, digging his heels into the bed, lifting his hips off of bed. _“NNGH - AH!”_  
  
Kagami’s whole body shook. The vibrations pulsed against his hole, sending shockwaves of pleasure and heat up his body. Kagami lowered his head, his chin pressing against his chest as he pumped his dick faster against his stomach. The pleasure was rising so quickly. He couldn’t control himself.  
  
His moans grew louder and more frantic. Tears welled up in his eyes as his stomach clenched painfully. He fucked himself faster - Aomine fucked him faster. The lewd sound of the slick dildo sliding in and out of him blending in with his moans.  
  
Again and again, the vibrator slid past his prostate, sending powerful jolts of electricity through his body. “F-Fuck!”  
  
God, he was so close.  
  
He was so close…  
  
 _“Nngh! Ah… Ahh! Aomine…!”_  
  
“You called?”  
  
Kagami gasped, his hands freezing as he heard Aomine’s voice. Dropping his hips back on the bed, Kagami glanced up to the bedroom door, seeing a very feral looking Aomine staring back at him with a smirk so wide, Kagami was sure that he saw fangs.   
  
His heart stalled.   
  
The fear, shock, and embarrassment that washed over him immediately blocked out the pleasurable rumble of the vibrator still pulsating in his ass.  
  
“A-Aomi… Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Second part is here! Sorry, I got carried away with the Kagami torture. XD I dunno how good this was but I tried. D: Uhm lemme know what you think, mkay? Advice, tips, comments, criticism. My writing is a reflection of you guys, so comment, comment, comment! Also, this ends the AoKaga segment. Next chapter is the added KagaAo bonus. That one might take longer but it’ll come eventually. <3 Love ya’ll~

Staring at the wall, he glared at the time.  
  
 _‘Two hours. I was sent home after two fucking hours because I’m too good at what I do?’_  
  
It was true. That was, in fact, the reason Aomine was cut early from the training session. After wasting his time getting out of bed early in the morning, Aomine expected to complete the training session to the best of his ability. However, because his ability was… “too good”, the supervisors decided that he be allowed to return home and “rest” for the weekend. This would have been perfect if they had called him before he paid for the train to get to the station.  
  
He could have stayed in bed, cuddling his cute little redheaded boyfriend!  
  
Aomine scoffed, closing his locker as he pulled out his phone, wondering if he should call Kagami to make him some lunch before he reached home.   
  
As he made his way towards the train station, Aomine decided that it would be better to surprise the older male. Maybe they could do something fun today… and by fun, Aomine meant playing basketball… in bed. It’s been awhile since he’s been able to spend real time with Kagami.   
  
In a way, he did feel bad for not being there for the other man. He did miss him terribly (not like he’d admit it out loud) but he had to make it through training. Besides, after today, he did have the weekend off. He didn’t tell Kagami because he wanted to do something romantic like… breakfast in bed or a date to Maji’s…  
  
To be quite honest, after being with Kagami so long, he still wasn’t sure how to be spontaneously… romantic with him. Kagami was so difficult sometimes, Aomine wasn’t sure how to treat him like a woman (because come on, we all know that Aomine is the only man in this relationship).  
  
Nodding to himself, Aomine ignored the strange looks he received as a dark chuckle rumbled in his throat.  
  
As soon as he reached the small home that he shared with Kagami (while they didn’t make a lot of money to fund the house themselves, Kagami’s father was shockingly appreciative and accepting of their relationship and offered to help them in any way possible), Aomine inserted his key into the lock slowly, quietly opening the door.  
  
All he had to do was sneak in and hope that Kagami was still sleeping or better yet, not home. That way, when the redhead returned, he would see Aomine’s beautiful, naked body sprawled across the bed with whipped cream over his nipples and strawberries on his stoma-.  
  
Huh?  
  
Aomine blinked, his thoughts interrupted by a loud moan. A shiver ran down his spine as he recognized Kagami’s voice. Aomine frowned.  
  
Kagami doesn’t moan that loud when he’s jerking off. He’s only that loud when he’s being fucked into next week.  
  
Aomine bit his cheek, ignoring the way his stomach flipped. There is no way Kagami would cheat on him… because the redhead knew that Aomine would kill anyone who dared touch  _his things._  
  
Creeping towards their bedroom, Aomine pressed his body against the wall and slowly leaned forward in order to glance into the room. The sight before him caused his mouth to drop and his dick to harden.  
  
Before him, Kagami had one hand on his dick, pumping furiously and another hand thrusting a blue object in and out of his hole. His mouth hung open as more loud moans and grunts filled the room. His cheeks were flush with tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. A thin trail of saliva rolled down the corner of his mouth.  
  
Aomine shivered at the sight, covering his mouth with one hand, letting his other cup his erection.  _‘S-shit…’_ ****  
  
Aomine was so torn. He wanted nothing more than to pounce on the other male. He wanted to take that strange, blue item out of his ass and replace it with his quickly hardening cock and pound him ruthlessly into the bed. However, watching Kagami do such naughty and sexual things to himself was so arousing.  
  
However, the moment Aomine heard Kagami attempt to whimper his name, Aomine made his decision. Sliding out from his hiding spot, Aomine leaned against the doorframe, watching as Kagami’s legs quivered below slowly circling hips.  
  
 _“Nngh! Ah… Ahh! Aomine…!”_  
  
“You called?”  
  
Aomine watched in amusement as a look of shock, fear, and embarrassment crossed Kagami’s features. The male stilled, staring at Aomine as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
“A-Aomi… Shit.”  
  
Aomine stalked forward, watching as Kagami tried to sit up. The movement upset the object inside of him, causing him to twitch and fall back to the bed. Aomine smirked, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he pressed his hand on the bed, crawling along its plush surface slowly. Kagami shivered, crawling back unconsciously.  
  
“Eh? What’s the matter?” Aomine drawled, reaching up to Kagami’s closed knees. Grabbing both of his legs, he pushed them apart forcefully, loving the sound of Kagami’s shocked whimper. “Oh? What a nice sight…”  
  
Aomine licked his lips, taking in the flushed, toned body before him. Kagami’s dick pressed heavily against his stomach, precum leaking from the tip against his belly. His legs quivered as if he finally remembered that the vibrator was still inside of him, causing him to screw his eyes shut and release another moan.   
  
Aomine raised an eyebrow. “Ahh, yes. What do we have here?” He reached down to the buzzing blue object, he pulled it out slowly, relishing the sound of Kagami’s drawn out moan. Aomine sat back, holding it up to his face in curiosity, playing with the settings. “A vibrating dildo? When the hell did you get this?”  
  
Kagami whined, rolling his hips in need. He felt so empty, so incomplete. It wasn’t fair. He was so close before and now he wasn’t getting anything. His hand snaked down to his dick, wrapping his fist around it firmly.  
  
“Nu uh~” Aomine slapped his hand away, crawling forward a little more. Sitting on his calves, he smirked as Kagami automatically wrapped his legs around his waist, groaning in annoyance.  
  
“ _Aho_ _mine_ … Don’t do this to me.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but you ignored my question.” Aomine smirked, lazily rolling his wrist around. “ _When_ _,_  did you get this?”  
  
Kagami fisted the sheets, hating how much his dick weeped for attention. “Three weeks ago… when you were at training.”  
  
Aomine smirked, leaning forward in order to form a bridge over Kagami’s body. “Was that so hard?” he asked, reaching down to push the dildo back inside of Kagami’s hole. The redhead hissed, rolling his hips downwards in order to increase the pressure. “Eh? Do you like it that much?” he asked, pulling it out slowly until only the tip remained.  
  
Kagami groaned. “Y-You turned it off…”   
  
“I did. I’m sorry, I forgot.” Aomine leaned down, bring his face so close to his lover that their noses touched and their breaths mingled. “Do you like it better… when it’s off?” he asked, pushing the dildo back inside of him quickly.  
  
“Nng…”  
  
“Or… do you like it better when it’s on?” Aomine immediately turned on the vibrator to full blast, causing a moan - almost a scream - to rip from Kagami’s throat. Kagami’s jaw dropped. His body arched so high off the bed, his chest pressed flush against Aomine’s. He threw his head back, exposing a long, creamy throat to a very hungry Aomine. “I think I found my answer.”  
  
Aomine attacked Kagami’s throat, drowning in the sound of his screams. It has been a while since he’s seen Kagami this worked up. Usually, when they fuck, someone isn’t in the mood for foreplay and just wants to do it as fast as possible. This time, however, Kagami already covered the foreplay before he arrived, making the redhead a lewd, blubbering mess of ecstasy…  
  
And Aomine loved it.  
  
With every thrust of the powerful, vibrating dildo, Kagami’s body spasmed and jerked as far as he could with Aomine’s body limiting his range of movements. Aomine’s tongue licked along Kagami’s jugular, up to his ear. “How close are you?”  
  
Kagami hissed. “I-I’m so close… Oh God. Ughnn.”  
  
Aomine smirked, sucking Kagami’s earlobe in between his teeth. “We can’t have that.” He mumbled, immediately removing the vibrator from Kagami’s hole.   
  
“N-no. Put it back. Fuck you, Aomine. Put it back in! I’m so close. I-“  
  
Aomine covered Kagami’s mouth with his own, driving his tongue deep into Kagami’s hot went cavern between his trembling lips. Kagami grunted, rolling his hips up and tightening his legs around Aomine’s waist, crashing their erections together.   
  
Aomine grunted against Kagami’s lips, battling his tongue. Kagami’s body quivered with every touch of their tongues, moaning wantonly into Aomine’s mouth. Kagami reached up, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s shoulders.  ”A- aahh - omine… please…”  
  
Aomine pulled back, staring down at his drooling, red faced lover. “Shit…” It took every ounce of Aomine’s self control to hold him back long enough to enjoy this side of Kagami. It’s been so long since he’s seen him so receptive and compliant. Every time they fuck, they’re constantly battling for control. They’re rough, thorough, raw, hardcore.  
  
Now, however,  Kagami was completely his. With tears in his eyes, cheeks red and lips swollen, Aomine had absolute control over him.  
  
Aomine untangled himself from Kagami, straighten his body. He towered over him, smirking down as Kagami took in deep, waiting breaths. The redhead’s legs were spread, his hip arched with his hole presented for Aomine’s pleasure.   
  
Aomine licked his lips. “So delicious…” He began to unbotton his dress shirt slowly, revealing a little more tan, smooth flesh with every botton that came undone. Kagami was practically drooling. Aomine shed his shirt, one arm at a time, letting the muscles of his chest and sides flex with every movement. Kagami’s dick twitched as his eyes glossed over.  
  
Aomine wondered what he was thinking.  
  
Dropping the shirt to the ground, Aomine allowed Kagami to bask in the glory that was his body - Kagami would have punched him if he knew what Aomine was thinking. Reaching down to his slacks, Aomine undid his belt. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you?”  
  
Kagami whimpered, trying his hardest to not grab his cock. He opened his mouth to respond but all he could muster was a strangled grunt.   
  
Aomine pulled off the belt. “I’m going to fuck you… so hard that you’ll be begging for more.” Kagami groaned. “I can’t lose to a vibrator, can I?”  
  
“S-Shut up…!”  
  
Aomine chuckled, reaching down into his unbuckled pants, cupping his erection. He rubbed his palm against his member, holding back a groan as he did so. “Do you want it?”  
  
“A-Are you fucking serious, right now?”  
  
Aomine lowered himself once more, pressing one hand on the side of Kagami’s face while the other continued to rub gently at his erection. “Do. You. Want. It?” In between each word, Aomine place a quick, feathery kiss against his lips. Aomine freed his cock just as he sat back. He pulled his cock towards his stomach, rubbing it with slow, long strokes against his stomach.  
  
Kagami shuddered.  
  
“F-Fuck, yes! yes! I want it.”  
  
“Say please.”  
  
“A-Aomine! I will fucking kill you if you don’t-!”  
  
“Beg for it.” Aomine grabbed Kagami’s erection, placing his ring and pinky underneath his balls with his middle and index finger wrapped around the base. Kagami yelped. Aomine teased the bottom of his sac, going as far as to circle his puckered entrance with his pinky.  
  
“F-Fuck!” Kagami’s mind shut down. This wasn’t fair. Just how long was he going to stay at the edge of ecstasy? “P-lease! Fuck… please… Aomine, fuck me. God, please fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.” Kagami felt a tear of frustration slide down his cheeks the moment Aomine released his dick.  
  
Aomine grunted, searching the bed for the discarded bottle of lube he knew Kagami used.  
  
“H-hurry… you bastard!”  
  
Aomine growled, picking up the bottle, spreading a decent amount along his shaft. He lifts Kagami’s legs, pressing the redhead’s knees together. grabbing on to his ankles, Aomine took a moment to admire that clenching, tight hole that was ready and waiting for him to explore - again. “God, you’re so sexy…” he mumbled, running a finger along Kagami’s crack. He grabbed his cock with that hand, using the other to keep Kagami’s legs closed.  
  
Pressing the tip of his cock against Kagami’s entrance, Aomine grunted as it stretched easily to accommodate his head before instantly wrapping back around him, trying to suck him in deeper. “F-Fuck…” Aomine placed Kagami’s feet against his chest before leaning down in order to grasp on the the bed beside Kagami’s head. Kagami’s knees bent towards his chest, his toes curling in anticipation.  
  
“Nngg!”  
  
Aomine licked his lips, watching Kagami’s face as he drilled forward, spearing him completely with his cock. His reaction was instantaneous. Kagami shuddered, his mouth opening in a silent scream as a current of pleasure surge through his body and mind. He could have sworn his vision blurred for a moment.  
  
Aomine groaned, pulling out slowly before ramming back in, allowing Kagami’s ass to suck him in deeper. He was so hot and so slick inside that Aomine himself felt like was getting lost in the wonderland what was Kagami’s ass.  
  
With every slick, quick thrust, Kagami’s screams soon became louder, more needy as Aomine lost himself in this wild, wicked and passionate sex. With skill that only Aomine possessed, his hips rotated and jerked forward with various speeds and rhythms, all designed to prolong Kagami orgasm for as long as possible.  
  
His lover’s toes curled against his chest as he struggled to meet Aomine’s thrusts in such a restricting position. Grabbing on to Aomine’s arms, Kagami dug his nails into his flesh accidentally, throwing his head back as Aomine pounded him relentlessly, hitting his prostate over and over with such precision, it felt like he’s memorized its location and knows exactly which angle will hit it in order to regulate his orgasm.  
  
Kagami was going to kill him.  
  
“Nng - Ah! Anngh!” Kagami’s chest arched. Aomine moaned as the redhead clenched tightly around him. One of Kagami’s legs slipped down, wrapping around Aomine’s waist while the other shifted up and over his shoulder. Aomine reached down to Kagami’s hips, gripping them so tightly he knew for a fact that the man would bruise.   
  
As he pulled out, he used his hands to slide Kagami’s body forward and then tugged his hips back in time to meet his forward thrust. Again and again and again, Aomine fucked him. He fucked him hard. He fucked him fast. He fucked him slow. He fucked him so well, Kagami was screaming long before he reached his apex.  
  
“Ah-Ao… Aomi… NNGAH!” Aomine’s name died on his lips as the blue haired _idiot_ suddenly froze and pulled out all the way with his tip teasing his entrance. Kagami hissed.  
  
“F-Fuck…” Aomine shuddered, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I want to cum with you…” he forced out, ignoring the small amount of cum that trickled out from his member. Kagami removed his leg from Aomine’s shoulder, wrapping it around his waist with his other leg. Aomine removed Kagami’s hands from his arms, ignoring the ugly red welts forming on his skin. He laced their fingers together, pressing their foreheads together just as he drove back in.  
  
Kagami screamed, his vision blurring. Aomine sped up, fucking him roughly. Aomine buried his face in the crook of Kagami’s neck, moaning hotly against his skin.   
  
“Shit… Shit…” Aomine bit down on Kagami’s pulse, feeling his body shudder beneath him. Kagami’s screams became hysterical as he clenched tightly around Aomine and didn’t let go. All of Kagami’s muscles tensed, signalling that he couldn’t hold on anymore.  
  
“A-AH! NGH!” with a strangled scream of Aomine’s name, Kagami’s jaw slackened once again, his eyes wide as white flooded his vision. His body convulsed, his legs holding Amine’s hips in place. He squeezed Aomine’s hands, his nails digging into the back of his hand.  
  
Aomine moaned loudly as Kagami’s quivering hole dragged him over the edge. Just as Kagami spilled his seed all over their stomachs and chests, Aomine grunted as he exploded inside of Kagami, feeling his cum wrap around his dick as it flooded Kagami’s abused hole.  
  
No one moved. The only sound remaining was Aomine’s heavy breaths and Kagami’s low whimpers. Kagami still hadn’t relaxed. He kept his legs and Aomine’s hips in place. He was still gripping on Aomine’s hand. Aomine groaned, feeling some of cum dripping out of Kagami’s ass, some of it trickling along his balls and down his leg.  
  
“Shit…”  
  
“F-fuck…”  
  
“That was amazing…”  
  
“Y-Yeah…”  
  
“I never knew you could scream like that.”  
  
Kagami wished he had the strength to hit him. All he could do was attempt to scratch the hands that he was still holding. “S-Shut up!”  
  
Aomine chuckled against his neck, planting soft kisses against his skin. “I guess I have to deny you sex more often if it turns you into something like this.”  
  
Kagami stiffened. “D-Don’t you dare you asshole! A-And who said that  _you’re_  the reason that I’m like this?!”  
  
Aomine raised his head, grinning down at the redhead, “Because  _you’re_  the one who bought a vibrator.”  
  
“S-SHUT UP!”


End file.
